1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches capable of coupling with multiple types of trailer connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical farm hitch is a single purpose hitch that allows a trailer to be coupled to a towing vehicle for transportation and use. Many varieties of connection exist and require separate coupling structures. Two common coupling structures are the ball hitch and the Lunette eye ring hitch. A ball hitch includes a shank and a ball where the trailer coupler may rest and be secured to the hitch. The Lunette eye ring hitch includes a ring connector on the trailer that inserts into a collar. A pin runs through the ring to secure the trailer to the vehicle. With various possible couplings, it is desirable to have a hitch capable of connecting with many of the common couplings so that users are not required to have multiple hitches available. While other multi-use trailer hitches exist, there is a continuing need for improved multi-use trailer hitches.